


Operation Mistletoe

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: Disclaimer: Supergirl is an American superhero fiction action-adventure drama television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and that douchbag Andrew Kreisberg, which aired on CBS and sister network, The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. No profit or infringement is intended with this fanfiction.Authors Note: Just a little fluff for you for Christmas. Hope you enjoy it.





	Operation Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl is an American superhero fiction action-adventure drama television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and that douchbag Andrew Kreisberg, which aired on CBS and sister network, The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. No profit or infringement is intended with this fanfiction.
> 
> Authors Note: Just a little fluff for you for Christmas. Hope you enjoy it.

 

Kara Danvers tugged at the collar of her leather jacket a bit higher to keep the chilly December air away from her neck. She silently wished she had gone with her original instincts and put her Supergirl uniform on under her outfit, but she hadn’t thought it would have been necessary tonight. She shook her head and once more focused her attention on the hulking brute of a man following her down the alley.

 

She began running several defence tactics at her disposal in her mind, noting that the best vantage point was from the fire escape to the right while simultaneously analyzing the limited space available to her in the dingy alley. Ignoring the thrill of adrenalin running through her veins, Kara simply picked up her pace and started walking faster. She had been so sure that she had ditched him two streets ago.

 

“The incredible bulk is still on your tail.” Winn’s voice crackled through her earpiece, steadying her nerves somewhat even if he was merely stating the obvious.

 

“Thanks, Winn, I had no clue.” Kara sighed sarcastically. How in the heck had she gotten into this awkward situation in the first place? Oh, right. J’onn.

 

“Y’know I can totally tell when you roll your eyes, right?” Winn sassed back. Kara could hear several voices in the background, bickering and giving multiple opinions. Great, now she was being handled by committee. Did Lucy just say ‘Shoot him and be done with it?’ This night was just getting better and better.

 

“Alex said to duck into the door on the right.” Winn finally relayed the message. Alex was there? Thank God. Kara didn’t have time to analyze her wave of emotion, the relief and something – other, suddenly rushing through her. Kara simply trusted her implicitly.

 

In fact, Kara had been desperately trying to ignore just how much she noticed Alex lately. It was getting harder and harder to deny her not so sisterly feelings for the older woman. J’onn hadn’t been helping either, assigning Alex as her field backup on several missions now. She was coming to depend on Alex on so many levels, and if Kara was honest, she kind of liked it that way.

 

“What door?”  Kara scanned further down the alley, knowing it had to be there somewhere. Suddenly she picked out a dim shadow to the right. Moving in a blur, she quickly found the door, turned the handle and pushed.

 

“Winn, it’s locked.” Looking around quickly to see if there was another door she had missed somewhere, Kara saw the huge man still lumbering along behind her. She was running out of time and options here.

 

“Hello, you’re Supergirl, Kara. Give it a good shove and break in.” Winn was right of course. Kara hated it when he was right. She did hate damaging property though if she could help it. Sighing, she tried the door one more time just in case, but it was to no avail.

 

“I’ll call you back when I’m inside, Winn.” Kara tapped the comm line closed and could now easily hear the big guy shuffling and wheezing his way towards her. Her hand tightened around the handle, preparing to break and enter.

 

“Wait!” The man stumbled over a toppled trash can, buying Kara valuable seconds as she suddenly felt the door open behind her with a whoosh. A strong hand grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into the dark interior. The heavy door slammed shut and the lock was quickly clicked into place as Kara spun, grabbing the person behind her and shoving them hard back against the door, pinning the mysterious stranger as she prepared to attack whoever this new threat was.

 

“Kara, whoa! It’s me, you’re safe!” Alex clutched at Kara’s bicep, the inhuman strength of the arm tight against her throat, their bodies pressed so close together she could feel taut stomach muscles moving against her own.

 

“You’re ok, I’ve got you.” Alex murmured, trying to project calm and soothe with her voice, to diffuse the situation, waiting for the hyper sensitive woman to come back to herself, to tame the alien instincts currently on overdrive.

 

Behind them they heard pounding on the door as their eyes locked and held. Kara slowly relaxed as the adrenalin rush start to fade and Alex’s words finally sank in. She pulled away from the familiar warmth and scent of her body, reluctant to let the older woman out of their close proximity, before finally setting her loose.

 

“Follow me, we have a plan.” Alex rubbed at her throat, more aware than ever of the other woman’s strength and the seductive memory of her body pressed against her own. Grabbing Kara’s hand, Alex pulled her from the small delivery alcove into a bustling restaurant kitchen.

 

“Rao, what the hell was J’onn thinking?” Kara grumbled as she dodged a rolling trolley of deserts and pastries. “Surely the man has more pressing things to do other than setting me up with his old friend Richard?”

 

Alex smirked remembering the last time J’onn tried his hand at matchmaking.  Vasquez had nearly made poor ‘Dick’ wet his pants. He was just lucky that Lucy Lane had swooped in to rescue him from certain doom. The large man didn’t stand a chance with Kara either, if she had anything to say about it.

 

“I thought I’d lost him when I slipped out the front of the restaurant, but he just kept after me.” Kara watched Alex striding just ahead of her, becoming pleasantly distracted with the view as they continued on towards the far end of the kitchen, to the swinging doors the servers kept swarming in and out of.

 

“J’onn means well. His taste leaves much to be desired mind you. Come on. The DEO Christmas party is finally in full swing and I think we can hide you in a booth by the buffet table. We were able to secure it from the forensic lab geeks with only a little intimidation.” Alex pushed her way past two waiters, still holding Kara’s hand as they entered the bustling dining area filled with a loud throng of DEO agents having too much fun.

 

“It never really gets going anyway until the Black Ops boys have had a few and start singing ‘Director Henshaw Got Run Over by a Reindeer’.” Alex muttered knowing that Kara would still be able to hear her over the noisy party.

 

Kara looked up and waved at Winn, who was nestled in a booth along the far wall, his laptop open and linked remotely via encrypted wi-fi to DEO HQ and the streaming satellite visual feed. Vasquez and Lucy were snuggled together across from him, and sullen Mon-El sat beside him, nursing his drink and sulking. Occasionally Mon-El would glare menacingly at one or two geeks still milling near their booth, before checking his watch ready to bolt from the party as soon as possible.

 

Making their way towards the booth, Alex glanced down at their entwined hands, noticing the warmth of Kara’s skin, her grip firm and steady. As she watched, Kara shifted, threading their fingers together for an even tighter grasp. Alex smiled softly enjoying the subtle possessiveness of the movement.

 

Kara meanwhile avoided looking down at their hands and instead focused once more on Alex’s body moving fluidly before her. She ignored Winn’s knowing grin, no need to give him more ammo to tease her about. Glancing over the crowd, she noticed a commotion as Richard entered the far side of the dining room, scanning the party looking for her.

 

“Alex, he’s back.” Kara moved behind Alex slightly to avoid being spotted. True they were currently tucked off to the side, hidden from most of the party revellers, but it was definitely too late now to make a dash to the booth without being spotted.

 

“Dick.” Alex growled under her breath and scoured the area for an alternate escape route. Looking around, she suddenly smiled. It was a perfect solution, as long as Kara didn’t freak out.

 

“Kara,” Alex stepped closer to the blonde, her hand sliding under the black leather jacket along the silky blouse underneath. “Look up.”

 

Pulling her eyes away from the steady dark ones before her, Kara looked over her head. Attached to the frame of the doorway they were lurking in were three small sprigs of green with small white berries. Mistletoe.

 

“Do you trust me?” Alex stared hard, trying to gauge Kara’s reaction to the plan. There may be hope after all.

 

Kara looked into the calm eyes, seeing confidence and something else; something she was sure was reflecting back from her own eyes. It was now or never and they both knew it. Swallowing hard, Kara smiled at Alex, soft and sure, her gaze laced with barely concealed desire.

 

“Always.” Kara exhaled her answer, feeling the weight and truth to the word as it left her mouth. Hidden in the shadows by the kitchen doors, surrounded by co-workers too busy drinking and laughing to notice them, the room had narrowed to just the two of them. She swallowed hard, self conscious yet excited, glancing down to Alex’s full lips and waited.

 

Alex’s mouth was close, offering up a slight smile, before moving to hover before her. Glancing up, their eyes met, locked and connected. Kara watched helpless as Alex trailed sure fingers along her flushed cheek, into her soft blonde hair before threading through the long strands.

 

Kara’s desire to know was too much. Leaning forward, ever so slowly closing the distance between them, she felt the warmth of their breath mingling together before finally tasting Alex’s sweet lips, pressing together, soft at first, gentle and sweet. The fingers in her hair held her steady, as Kara melted against the older woman, warm and needy.

 

Kara’s hands found their way to Alex’s waist, sliding around the trim form before sliding up and under the dark blazer, the white shirt soft beneath her fingers. Drawing her closer still, she clung to the other woman, holding Alex right where she wanted her, not wanting the moment to end. A soft moan from Alex reassured her that they were both enjoying the moment. Alex’s lips parted slightly before stroking her tongue against Kara’s mouth, a silent request to deepen the kiss, permitted to explore as lips parted and tongues playfully slid together.

 

Across the room, J’onn smiled. Operation Mistletoe had worked like a charm and it wasn’t even 9 o’clock yet. Matchmaking wasn’t an easy job but someone had to do it. Luckily, he had professionals at his disposal.

 

Pulling a wad of bills from his pocket, he rolled a few off and handed them over to his special agent. “Nice job, Richard. I’ve been trying to get the two of them together for months now and you take care of it in under two hours.”

 

“Anytime, J’onn.” The large man grinned and took his bonus with a small salute and shuffled out of the restaurant, leaving the party in full swing.

 

J’onn turned back trying to find the women hidden in the shadows. He could just make out Kara and Alex pressed together, nuzzling and softly talking, probably planning their escape from the increasingly rowdy party.

 

“Happy holidays, ladies. And here’s to the New Year.” Tucking his hands into his pockets J’onn turned and started to wander over towards a booth, to make sure Winn deleted the photos he had been taking with his cell phone.

 

A matchmaker’s work was never done.


End file.
